<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jiminy Jaminy by Serrj215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480239">Jiminy Jaminy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215'>Serrj215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Wreck-It Ralph (Movies), bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy wants Raven to come to Starfires Disney themed party.  But she is a little heighten to be his princess. So he comes up with something a bit different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jiminy Jaminy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beast Boy never liked spending too much time in the Tower garage. He was never that good with tools and Cyborg was convinced that something would happen to his precious T-Car. (When it gets blown up as often as it does you get a bit protective) But this was different, not too much could go wrong with just a can of spray paint, an old claw hammer and a cardboard box.  </p><p>After Beast Boy was done with his little project he smiled and ran off to put together the rest while the paint dried. “Raven is going to love this”  he said to himself.</p><p>*****</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>“Rae! I. Got. Your. Costume!”  He sang the words to Raven’s door.  </p><p>“Beast Boy!  go away…” she sang back in her normal monotone.  </p><p>“Raven come on your going to love it”</p><p>“I am not going to the party Garfield I am not wearing some crazy princess dress.”</p><p>“The theme is Disney Rae”</p><p>“I know that Its why I am not going! I am not going to dress up just to see you  be some generic ‘prince charming’.”</p><p>“I am prince charming every day!” He said. Was it possible to actually hear a cheesy grin? “Open the door Rae, you are not going to see a crown or a cape or nothing even remotely prince like. I promise”</p><p>Raven put down the book she was reading and braced herself. She could feel Beast Boy’s neon green excitement coming from the other side of the door. Witch meant he was definitely up to something. She didn’t know why he was so insistent on her coming to this party. She didn’t like crowds, and Starfire’s ‘Disney theme’ almost guaranteed her having to attend as some princess did not sit well with her. She opened the door hoping that telling Beast Boy face to face would make him drop this whole thing.  </p><p>“You’re a Smurf truck driver?” she said as he came into view.</p><p>Beast Boy stood there wearing blue jeans, a blue button up short sleeve shirt, and a blue baseball hat. His normal gray gloves were replaced by brown work gloves, that matched his work boots and tool bet.  Hanging from the belt was a shiny gold claw hammer.</p><p>“I am Fix-it Felix Jr Ma'am, from the game Fix-it Felix Jr. ” He said proudly “Jiminy Jaminy look at that high definition!  Your face it’s amaaaazing” he said his eyes fixed on hers.  A very far off look and dopey smile on his face.  </p><p>Raven just looked at him. He was right, he didn’t look anything like a prince. She tried to fight down a small smile that pulled at her mouth. Raven backed away from the door a bit to take this all in.She covered her mouth with her hand. That’s when Beast Boy mouthed the words 'go ahead’.  </p><p>She pulled her hand away from her lips and stated. “Flattery don’t charge these batteries civilian. Now state your business” in the most authoritative voice she could pull off while trying to keep from laughing.  </p><p>“I am looking for my college Wreck it Ralph?”</p><p>“Never heard of him” her smile starting to break free.</p><p>“Well I am sure his is fine! So want to go to a party?” he asked as he reached back into the hallway and handed Raven a gym bag. She accepted it and walked over to her bed. She opened the bag to find a toy ion riffle and a complete set of  'Hero’s Duty’ armor. That’s when she lost it and started laughing quietly.  </p><p>“So this was your plan?” She asked pulling out the pieces of the outfit and started laying them out.  </p><p>“Did you really think I was going to try to shove you in some crazy princess outfit? Rae I am little dense but I not crazy.” He said as he stepped out of the doorway and into the room. “You are not Cinderella,<b> you do </b>the rescuing. You kick butt, take names, and keep me from getting stomped into a green puddle.“ </p><p>"You did all of this just so I would come to the party?”</p><p>“Yes Ma'am!” he said in his best Fix-it Felix voice.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He stepped closer to her and looked into Ravens eyes.  His hands found hers and he said. “Cause you do put the honey glow in my cheeks, and you are one dynamite gal.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Teen Titans Prompt #56 Imagine Beast Boy &amp; Starfire reenacting their favorite Disney scenes to declare their love to Raven &amp; Robin.  <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mt8e0oeJ4FkcA-4tWbGXgFA">@teentitansprompts</a> submitted by <a href="https://tmblr.co/miE5fbUmtGJKuhE4I0hOANA">@nenejphilly</a></em>
</p><p>So here is a fanfic, or half of one based on the prompt.  For the life of me, and despite my wife having a very impressive Disney library I couldn’t figure out the other half. So if anyone wants to figure out the Starfire Robin part I would be happy to help tie this in.  Also I think that seeing Raven and Beast Boy as Fix-it Felix and Calhoun would be a cool picture. I had this one idea based on Wall-E that didn’t pan out but the Wreck it Ralph scene worked really well.  </p><p>
  <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgJqAy4XppqY&amp;t=YzcwZGM4ZjllZDQ1MDA5OGU1NGY2NTllZTBiNTM2NzlmOWRjOWJkYSxNVTZPaFp4MQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AVO6AoqEEpIqWZ_1PM2qLbg&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fserrj215.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148216340729%2Fjiminy-jaminy&amp;m=1">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJqAy4XppqY</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/148216340729/jiminy-jaminy Jul 30th, 2016<br/>Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>